wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szkarłatny Klasztor
|Bossowie = Mistrz Ogarów Braun Zbrojmistrz Harlan Ogniotkarz Koelger Thalnos Przetapiający Duszę Brat Korloff |Ostatni boss = Wysoka Inkwizytor Whitemane |Typ = Rajd |Minimalny poziom = 20 |Zalecany poziom = 40 (do ) 90 (od ) |Limit graczy = 5 |Wprowadzenie = (Katedra oraz Zbrojownia) }}Szkarłatny Klasztor to jedna z czterech fortec należących do fanatycznej Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, inne to Szkarłatny Bastion w ruinach Stratholme, oraz miasta Hearthglen i Dłoń Tyra. Znajdujący się w chorych lasach Pól Tirisfal Szkarłatny Klasztor był niegdyś katedrą Światła, obecnie przejętą przez fanatycznych mnichów. Klasztor stoi na północny wschód od Undercity, nieopodal północnego wybrzeża Lordaeron. Szkarłatny Klasztor to kompleks czterech instancji dostępnych zarówno dla Hordy, jak i Przymierza. Rekomendowane jest sformowanie pięcioosobowej grupy postaci na poziomach 33-40. Klasztor składa się z czterech niewielkich skrzydeł, przejście każdego nie powinno zająć dłużej niż godzinę.Technicznie są to części tej samej instancji, a wrogowie odradzają się w tym samym tempie we wszystkich skrzydłach poza Katedrą. Cmentarz został opracowany dla postaci poziomu od 30 do 33 i może zostać ukończony nawet przez niepełną, liczącą 3-4 członków, grupę. Biblioteka jest dostosowana do poziomu 32-36 i wymaga pełnej grupy do ukończenia. Zbrojownia również wymaga 5 osób, jednak 4 powinny bez problemu zabić Heroda. Skrzydło to jest przystosowane dla graczy poziomu 35 do 37. Katedra jest zdecydowanie najtrudniejszym skrzydłem z wieloma trudnymi miejscami i wymaga 5-osobowej grupy graczy. Dwójka bossów, Szkarłatny Dowódca Mograine i Wysoka Inkwizytorka Whitemane musi zostać zabita w tym samym czasie. Katedra jest dostosowana do poziomu 36 do 41. Do wszystkich skrzydeł mogą wejśc gracze o poziomie 20 lub wyższym. Historia Z oficjalnej strony World Dungeons: ::Klasztor był niegdyś dumnym bastionem lordaerońskiego kapłaństwa - centrum nauki i oświecenia. Gdy podczas Trzeciej Wojny pojawiła się Plaga, spokojny Klasztor zostałzamieniony w fortecę fanatycznej Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Krzyżowcy nie tolerują żadnej rasy poza ludźmi, nieważne jakiej frakcji służy. Wierzą, że wszyscy obcy są potencjalnymi nosicielami nieumarłej plagi i muszą zostać zgładzeni. Raporty głoszą, że podróżnicy, którzy zapuszczą się do klasztoru, muszą stanąć przed obliczem Szkarłatnego Dowódcy Mograine'a, który dowodzi dużym garnizonem fanatycznych wojowników. Jednakże prawdziwym przywódcą jest Wysoka Inkwizytorka Whitemane, przerażająca kapłanka, która posiadła zdolność wskrzeszania poległych wojowników do walki w jej imieniu. Klasztorna Sala Bohaterów posiada kolekcję pomników najodważniejszych herosów: * Arellas Fireleaf * Barean Westwind * Dorgar Stoenbrow * Fellari Swiftarrow * Ferren Marcus * Harthal Truesight * Holia Sunshield * Invar One-Arm * Orman of Stromgarde * Valea Twinblades * Yana Bloodspear Mapa i subregiony thumb|Umiejscowienie Klasztoru na mapie Pól Tirisfal * Mapy instancji w serwisie Wowhead Zadania związane z Klasztorem Skrzydła thumb|Bossowie Szkarłatnego Klasztoru Graveyard (29+) thumb|Graveyard Cmentarz jest pierwszą, najmniejszą z czterech części instancji i znajduje się w lewym skrzydle Katedry. Podobnie jak Biblioteka, Cmentarz nie wymaga klucza do wejścia. Mimo że jest to mała instancja, jest ona przystanią dla paladynów, gdyż wrogowie tu przebywający to niemal wyłącznie nieumarli, którzy, w przeciwieństwie do większości instancji, nie są elitarni. Mimo to Cmentarz oferuje całkiem niezłe przedmioty z Azashira Niezasypiającego, Upadłego Bohatera i Żelaznego Kośća, którzy jednak bardzo rzadko się pojawiają. Zawsze przebywają tutaj Przesłuchujący Vishas i Mag Krwi Thalnos, którzy mogą posłużyć dla graczy jako szybka "rozgrzewka". Zdobycze są raczej niskopoziomowe, gdyż najwyższy elitarny boss (Mag Krwi Thalnos) posiada jedynie elitarny poziom 32. Library (31+) thumb|Library Biblioteka jest logicznie pierwszym krokiem na przygodzie w Szkarłatnym Klasztorze i składa się z dwóch części, zagrody łowczych (pełnej Szkarłatnych Panów Bestii) i właściwej biblioteki (inaczej zwanej Galerią Skarbów). Znajduje się tu niewiele skrzyń, poza jednym pudłem, w którym znajduje się , klucz, który jest potrzebny do otwarcia wrót Zbrojowni i Katedry. Dwójka przebywającyh tutaj bossów to pan ogarów w pierwczej części i Wtajemniczony Doan w bibliotece. Mieszkańcy lochu: "Żołnierze" * Scarlet Gallant - walczy wręcz, używa Ataku Krzyzowca i Młota Sprawiedliwości * Scarlet Beastmaster - używa Strzałów i Eksplodujących Strzałów (Iobrażenia od ognia dotykające wroga i postaci wokół niego). Towarzyszy mu Szkarłatny Pies Tropiący. "Stan kapłański" * Scarlet Chaplain - rzuca Wewnętrzny Ogień, Odnowę i Słowo Mocy: Tarcza. Zabij ich szybko. * Scarlet Adept - rzuca Święty Płomień i Leczenie * Scarlet Monk - rzuca Chłostę (ozwala zadań dwa dodatkowe ataki) i Kopnięcie. "Czarodzieje" * Scarlet Diviner - rzuca Ognistą Kulę i Spalanie Many. Bossowie * Pan Ogarów Loksey * Wtajemniczony Doan Armory (33+) thumb|Armory Zbrojownia jest jednym z dwóch skrzydeł, które są zamknięte i wymagają klucza , który można znaleźć w Bibliotece za Wtajemniczonym Doanem, bądź łotrzyka, który złamie zamek. Skrzydło to (drugie wejście od prawej) jest raczej wymagające. Wielu strażników pilnuje drogi do Heroda, głównego bossa i Szkarłatnego Bohatera. Jak zwykle, jest tu otwarta przestrzeń oraz zbrojownia, które tworzą dwie części. Każdy błąd może przyciągnąć zbyt wielu wrogów i przyczynić się do śmierci. Komnata Heroda jest również zamknięta i wymaga tego samego klucza lub łotrzyka do złamania zamka. Wewnątrz odbędzie się walka, należy stawić czoła tylko Herodowi. Jednak po jego śmierci jeszcze nie następuje koniec, gdyż do sali wejdzie 10 Zaklinaczy, Żołnierzy i Strażników, którzy rzucą się na graczy. Są oni łatwi do zabicia i losowo będzie można na nich zdobyć . Wrogowie w Zbrojowni są niemal zupełnie odmienni od tych, których napotyka się w Bibliotece. Wejście: * Scarlet Soldier - walczy wręcz, używa Ulepszonego Blokowania. * Scarlet Conjuror - postać czarująca, używa Kul Ognia i podróżuje z żywiołakiem ognia jako pupilem. Zbrojownia piechurów: * Scarlet Protector - silnie uzbrojony, używa Aury Świętości i Świętego Światła. * Scarlet Guardsman - walczy wręcz w postawie defensywnej, losowo może rozbroić przeciwnika. * Scarlet Evoker - rzuca Kul Ognistych, Ataku Ognia i Ognistej Tarczy. Zbrojownia Krzyżowców: * Scarlet Defender - walczy wręcz w postawie defensywnej, używa Ulepszonego Blokowania i Ciosu Tarczą. * Scarlet Myrmidon - walczy wręcz, zadaje duże obrażenia i wpada w szał, gdy osiągnie niski poziom punktów zdrowia. Boss: * Herod Szkarłatny Bohater Cathedral (36+) thumb|Cathedral Katedra, do której można się dostać przez drugie wejście od lewej, również jest zamknięta i wymaga klucza lub łamania zamków. Zarówno droga do katedry, jak i same jej wnętrze muszą być dobrze oczyszczone, gdyż uciekający wrogowie mogą ściągnąć na kark wielu innych wrogów. Otwarty teren jest pełen ludzi i musi zostać oczyszczony. Przed zaatakowaniem ostatnich wrogów, Wysokiej Inkwizytorki Whitemane i Szkarłatnego Dowódcy Mograine'a całe wnętrze Katedry musi zostać oczyszczone, inaczej wrogowie przyjdą bossom na pomoc. Dobrym sposobem na zabicie Mograine'a i Whitemane jest zastawienie przez łowców pułapek, które unieruchomią lub spowolnią, by dać czas na atak z dystansu. Inną taktyką jest posiadanie dwóch tanków lub pupili albo demonów, którzy zaatakują bossów, podczas gdy reszta będzie raziła z dystansu i leczyła. Ataki obszarowe i inne czary dotykające wiele celów również są przydatne. Po zabiciu Mograine'a, Whitemane przyjdzie przez wcześniej zamknięte drzwi i go wskrzesi, oboje znów będą mieli 100% punktów zdrowia. Dla niektórych klas Katedra jest możliwa do przejścia samodzielnego już od poziomu 50. Jest to szczególnie cenny trening dla łowców, którzy mogą wprawić się w walce z wieloma wrogami i zastawianiu pułapek. Zalecane jest posiadanie tanka, lekarza i postaci atakujących z dystansu, by skutecznie oczyścić katedrę. Magowie lub Łowcy mogą być dobrzy w walce z dystansu, podczas gdy wojownicy będą tankami, a kapłani i druidzi lekarzami. Czarnoksiężnicy mogą użyć sukkubów, by kontrolować ludzi i nie pozwolić im uciec. Wrogowie: * Scarlet Centurion - postać walcząca wręcz, zadaje duże obrażenia, używa okrzyku bitewnego, by zwiększyć swoją siłę ataku. * Scarlet Sorcerer - postać czarująca, używa burzy lodowej, lodowego pocisku i spowolnienia. * Scarlet Wizard - ich czary są relatywnie słabe, a wrogowie mają słabą zbroję charakterystyczną dla magów. Nie jest konieczne angażowanie naraz Wizarda i Centuriona/Myrmidona/Championa (walczących wręcz), sugerowane jest przyjmowanie obrażeń od walczących wręcz i zabicie najperw czarodzieja. * Scarlet Champion - niewielkie zagrożenie w pojedynku, jeśli gracz posiada dobrą zbroję. Jednakże w grupie mogą być niebezpieczni, szczególnie, gdy są w towarzystwie Abbota, który może ich leczyć. * Scarlet Abbot - główny cel, który rzuca Wewnętrzny Ogień. Sugerowane jest zabicie go na początku, gdyż może on leczyćswoich towarzyszy. Bossowie: * High Inquisitor Fairbanks * Scarlet Commander Mograine * High Inquisitor Whitemane Zdobycze thumb|Iglice katedry w Szkarłatnym Klasztorze Tabela zdobyczy dla wszystkich bossów została znacznie ulepszona od czasu patcha 2.3. Większość zdobyczy opiera się na skórzanych zbrojach, czasami maczugach, różdżkach lub laskach, lecz pojawiają się również sporadycznie zbroje kolcze i płytowe. Można tu również dobyć kilka błyskotek i naszyjników. Graveyard Library Armory Cathedral Zdobycze na innych wrogach Surowce * Zioła ** Fadeleaf ** Kingsblood ** Grave Moss ** Goldthorn ** Liferoot Mieszkańcy lochu * Żywiołaki Ognia * Opuszczeni * Duchy (jeden, Azshir the Sleepless) * Ludzie * Hieny * Króliki * Szczury * Cienie * Szkieletowi magowie (jeden, Bloodmage Thalnos) * Szkieletowi wojownicy (jeden, Ironspine) * Widma * Zombie Ciekawostki i dodatkowe informacje * Jeśli gracz wejdzie do instancji dzierżąc miecz , wszystkie NPC się przed nim pokłonią. * Jako że Klasztor jest w sercu terytorium Hordy, wielu oflagowanych członków Przymierza staje się celem graczy Hordy, którzy czatują na nich, gdy przyzywają innych członków swojej grupy. Dzieje się tak szczególnie na serwerach PvP. * Przechodzenie instancji dla doświadczenia jest opłacalne do poziomu 45, powyżej niska ilość zdobywanego doświadczenia nie rekompensuje straconego czasu. * Wszystkie skrzydła instancji Szkarłatny Klasztor są przechowywane na tej samej mapie. Dzięki temu, dzięki odrobinie skakania, można wejść do Katedry, przeskoczyć w odpowiednich miejscach i zakończyć na Cmentarzu. * Wszystkie cztery skrzydła wymagają do wejścia co najmniej poziomu 20. * Jako że pojawia się tu duża ilość niskopoziomowych niebieskich przedmiotów, SM jest ulubionym lochem dla niskopoziomowych graczy. Około poziomu 35 ludzie na serio biorą się za grupowanie i zdobywanie sprzętu. * Wiele wysokopoziomowych postaci przechodzi samodzielnie SM, by zdobyć niebieskie przedmioty, jedwabne płótno i inne przedmioty, które można sprzedać. SM jest świetnym źródłem pieniędzy dla wysokopoziomowców, jednak od czasu wydania The Burning Crusade istnieją lepsze miejsca do zbierania pieniędzy. * W Bibliotece znajduje się dużo książek, gracz próbujący zdobyć achievement Well Read powienien tam zajrzeć. de:Scharlachrotes Kloster en:Scarlet Monastery es:Scarlet Monastery ru:Монастырь Алого ордена Kategoria:Instancje Kategoria:Polany Tirisfal Kategoria:Scarlet Monastery